


Oasis [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Ejaculate, Face-Fucking, Furry, Intersex, Kemonomimi, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Swallowing, Udders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Candler has been forcibly abstaining from sexual activity since the kids were born, but Zed has become far too frustrated to wait any longer.





	Oasis [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

He burst into my throat, pulling out enough to mess on my lips. My head was spinning and my chest heaving from the pace of his face-fucking. It’d been a while since we’d done this, and his forceful speed and my rustiness combined with that damned baby monitor being around knocked me down a few pegs for sure.

But another thing that was for sure was that my gears were turned right fucking _on_.

“Feel more up to it now?” he asked in a gentle, sweet voice, as I greedily cleaned my mouth up with hands and tongue, with shuddering groans. It’d been far too long since I tasted him, but as I licked my fingers, I opened my eyes and glared at him, showing my teeth in that animal display he likes so much, and that I felt raging through my veins from our sexual desert.

He smiled and leaned back, rubbing his udders gently, giving me bedroom eyes. As I stood up, his hand traveled down to his genitals, only paying slight attention to his cock, instead deciding to finger his pussy. He gave a heavy sigh and spread his legs, “I _need_ it… You’ve made me wait way too long. How can you be so bad by being so good, Marcellus?”

I pushed him down on the bed, positioning above him and panting heavily with aggressive desire. My drooling increased as I let my tongue hang out as I cracked a hungry grin. Before our mouths came together, he whispered, “I love when you make me a naughty boy…” 

I shoved my face against his. I slammed and then squirmed against his body to sloppily push myself inside him. His pussy was tight, hot, and soaking, and my tail thrashed with violent enthusiasm when he cried out from the force of our meeting. Huffing, I bit at his lips and yanked his hair, squirming still, but this time grinding against his body, from a strong feeling of needing to get as into him as I possibly could.

Hissing as I nipped around his neck and ear, I paused for a very quick moment, brought somewhat to my senses due to a shuffling over the baby monitor that wound up being nothing. Feeling feverish, I breathed to him, “I… I want to get fucking r-rough…”

He kissed my cheek and answered, “Okay, you know the limits.”

Without hesitating I grabbed his shoulders and pushed them deep into the bed, ramming his pussy hard and fast for some time. He whimpered and gasped, his face becoming beautiful with helplessness and strain.

I dug my hands beneath him and clawed his back, pulling us together so I could snarl into his face with heat. “I’m going to fucking _tear_ you _apart_ , you won’t be able to fucking _walk_ when I’m done,” I growled viciously through clenched teeth.

He was breathing shakily, but gave a weak smile. “Then you’ll have to bring me breakfast in bed.”

I chuckled darkly.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Candler is abstaining is because he keeps getting upset and distracted because of the kids, because he's rather phobic of exposing them to ANY sexuality, even though they're hardly conscious enough to realize when daddies are banging in the next room, let alone to care. They are priority #1 in all regards anyway, so he keeps bypassing intimacy for them.
> 
> Since Zed is finally free of the tyranny of being way too fucking pregnant, it doesn't take long for him to become sexually frustrated by Candler's antics. Especially when Candler starts going a bit bonkers about it, borderline attacking him but then dropping it, and involuntary body movements. He knows for Candler's sake he has to help him learn how to figure a sexual life into dad life.


End file.
